Cloud's Daughter
by Balmung Strife
Summary: Cloud has died in the final battle against sepiroth and left Tifa as the mother of his unborn daughter, all alone. with the help of some old and new friends, Hikaru, Clouds Daughter, goes on a quest to confront Sepiroth and get her revenge.
1. The Death of a Hero

Cloud's Daughter  
  
The clash of swords rang through the dark night air as two valient warriors fought for what they thought was right. One fought to protect the world, the other to destroy it. Suddenly the buster sword flew from the hands of the purple clad fighter, and his old friend brought down his giant samurai sword and slashed at him. The wound went from his shoulder two his heart and stopped. Cloud Strife lay there, gasping for life, wanting to see his daughter born, but knew he couldn't and hoped her well as well as her mother, Tifa. Sepiroth saluted his fallen foe once before he walked away into the dark.  
  
~15 years later~  
  
"Mom! Wheres uncle Barret? He should be here by now to take me into the city!" rang the cries of a 15 year old girl as she walked in circles, as she passed by the sword hanging in the hallway yet again, glancing up at it, wondering about her father and thinking about how great he must have been. "Bah. He's always late! Though I hope he brings Marlene along with him this time, he's not always the funnest guy in the world." She said as she started walking again, her light brown hair swaying behind her.  
"Be patient hun, he will be here and I bet he'll probably bring her with him for you to play." Said the brunette lady standing in the kitchen of her bar with a smile.  
"YO! Anyone in there?" came the rough voice of Barret as he walked through the door with his daughter next to him.  
"Uncle Barret!" screamed the 15 year old as she ran and threw her arms around him.  
"Hey Hikaru, ready ta go?"  
"Sure am, bye mom!" says the girl as she walks out, giving one glance up at Clouds Sword. 


	2. What happened to

Cloud's Daughter  
  
A gunshot broke the silence of the clear and cloudless, sunny day, as a monster fell onto the ground with a wound in the middle of its forehead. A figure wrapped in red and black sheathes his gun and walks away quietly after searching the creature for anything useful. Vincent Valentine walks off into the distance with his gun at his side and looks around to see where he is going to next.  
  
Red XIII walked silently around outside in the dark, looking up at the stars and wondering how the others that went on their quest were doing, just as his father walked out behind him with his kids. Red smiled at them and then looked up at the moon, thinking for a minute and walked over to them and nudged his little ones "lets go inside." With that, the group went inside, Red still thinking about the others.  
  
In the City near the Lockheart residence, Hikaru, Marlene, and Barret were walking around, looking and shops and trying on new clothes. While Barret was in the weapons shop, Hikaru and Marlene were chatting about famous cute guys and clothes like normal teenagers. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone. They were watched by a blonde haired gentleman upon a rooftop with a spiky hair style. His face is wrapped up in a red cape/scarf, his clothes a dark navey blue (those that have played kingdom hearts know what I'm talking about), watching the girls amazed at how much they have grown. With a small smile at Hikaru, he walked away and hopped down from the roof and dissapeared into the mist.  
Hikaru suddenly got a shiver down her spine like someone was watching her, but shruged it off as nothing. Barret came out of the store just as she took a quick look around just to be sure, and asked "Hikaru, whats wrong?"  
"Nothing uncle Barret, nothing at all. just an odd feeling."  
"Alrigh', if yur sure."  
The group walked off away to do some more shopping, not really thinking about the threat of Sepiroth any more seeing as its been quiet for fifteen years since he appeared, but they should have thought more about it, for another person was watching them. A figure with long flowing white hair was smiling maniacally as he watched the group, thinking about how he would destroy the rest of them, not seeing the other figure that was watching them before. Sepiroth spit at the ground below, hitting a peasent in the head and walked away from the rest of them, planning their destruction.  
  
A shadowed figure, covered with all black walked through the streets of an overpopulated city and looks around, thinking about how foolish some mortals can be with their cities and their polution. He thought about what a waste these past years he has been in hibernation has been, though thinking they are foolish, the figure thinks that mortals are quite interesting. With that, Servios walked away down the city streets, pondering what else has changed.  
  
A grayish where wolf walked through the forest that he called home, with scars all over his body. He is carrying a sword made of pure dark energy put is that of a pure soul and would do anything to protect the ones that he loves. He has no idea the importance that he is going to play in the fate of the world. 


End file.
